The Stalker
by Dominate One
Summary: Sasuke couldn't stop himself, he had to stalk this blonde.....The only problem was he sucked at it. Give him a break its his first time! NaruSasu Anal, COMPLETE, HJ, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Oral


The Stalker  
Beta'd By- Bloodlust17-Thank you!-

**[Author By 'Rai'**

He's Quiting!!! And He told me that he was deleting all his stories! He also told me I could just have his stories!!! Rai how could you! I brought you into this Yaoi writing world! I'm only going to take the ones that are completed I just can't take more stories under my belt right now.]

The year was 2009 and still he hadn't gotten laid...He was in need of it. He hadn't because, well there was no one around that gave him a hard on. He looked at tits, nothing. He looked at vagina's, nothing. He looked at the curves of the back of a woman's back down to her ass, nothing. Why couldn't he get a hard on? It's not that hard to get one! So why?

Sasuke looked out of the balcony, laying his arms on the steal gate wall, his arms crossed over one another, leaning heavily on them. He huffed and stared at some lights from across the street. He heard a moan and turned his head to one of the windows behind and above him, what he saw was two shadowed figures going at it on a peach curtain.

At least someone was getting lucky tonight. To bad it wasn't him. Some dumb party this turned out to be. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to stare at the lights. His eyes shifted to a living room where he could see-through, someone left their curtains wide open. On a couch he saw two teenagers, a male and a female, one might think they were brother and sister, but they wasn't, you could definitely tell they were a couple and not siblings either because they were kissing. Unless it was incest, but he highly doubted it. The guy pushed the female to lay on her back. Sasuke just turned away, Kami-sama was being cruel to him tonight.

The raven moved back inside, where it's warm and he could no longer see other guys tapping pie. Sasuke lazily walked through the crowds of bodies, a girl, thrusted her gigantic boobs into his back. He quickly moved away, his back had stiffened from the feeling of the two globes to his back. He figured out awhile ago that he was gay. Yet he still didn't get a boner. He had looked at cocks, nothing but only mild interest. He looked at butt holes, nothing but only mild interest. He looked at cocks and butt holes, nothing but only mild interest. Again he thought, where's my erection?

If women and men didn't get him hot, and ready to beat off at the mer sight of them naked. Then what would? He sighed and moved to a wall with picture frames hanging off nails, he could lean on the wall and glare at people as they pass by him. He then felt someone staring at him, and that same person was coming straight at him. He turned his glare up a notch as his eyes pointed at the familiar face.

"Uchiha what's wrong?" Nara lazily said, he had on a black and white tux. A red tie to add to his suit.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked. His head shook a bit at Nara.

"Because Ino made me came here. She threatened me by taking the one thing I actually don't find troublesome." Nara shrugged and looked away.

Sasuke sighed, "Tell me its not sex." Was Kami-sama playing with him? Was he passing out sex to everyone else...Like sex for Nara, sex for the teenage guy, sex for the shadow figure guy, oops sorry Sasuke there's no more sex. Try again later.

....

.......

.......

....

"No. Baking. Love it so much and I accidentally showed her by bring her a birthday cake. It was chocolate with white icing, it was in a shape of a unicorn, she once told me it was her favorite magical creature that she loved since she was a little girl." Shikamaru said finishing his longest sentence ever said in the whole Nara family.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope. Sex is to sweaty, and I had to take a shower after, even though I already took one earlier that day." Nara shook his head, he turned his head to the other side.

"How awful for you." Sasuke voice oozed sarcasm. He actually placed a hand to the center of his chest, mocking fake sympathy to Nara's feeling.

"Thanks." He turning his head to the glaring Uchiha. "What's really wrong?"

"There's no one here." Sasuke eyes gazed up towards the ceiling.

"For you to nail." Nara added on to Sasuke's sentence.

"What an interesting conversation the two of you are having." Ino said announcing her presence. She wore a red satin dress that went down to her mid-thighs. She had four black bracelet, two on each wrist, her long hair was pined up in a bun a red ribbon tied around it, holding her hair in place. The tails dangled down her back, with red dangling ear rings to go along with her fancy dress.

"Ino, how long were you behind me?" Shikamaru said once he saw her.

"Long enough, hun." Ino's sweet voice slipped through her cherry covered lips.

Ino moved beside her boyfriend, her eyes trained on the raven. "And what did you mean by 'no one's here' and why are you so picky?" Ino snottily said. Her fists were brought up to rest on her size 2 waist.

"Hey it's not me. It's him!" Sasuke's eyes jetted down to his crotch. "I would just love to just pick anyone and be done with it. But he won't raise to do it." Sasuke eyes began to glared at his crotch area.

"Why can't you just jerk off and when your hard just stick it in whoever you pick to do that with." Ino suggested.

Sasuke blushed and a sigh slip through his open mouth, "I don't want a repeat of that event. And no I'm not going to tell you want happen."

Nara chuckled.

Ino blushed the same color as her lips. She meant it as a joke!

"Why'z ar' yu guz oveer heres?" Kiba come swaying over to the forming group.

"Kiba you're drunk already?" Ino said in disbelieve, she caught up by the shoulders.

"Noz mer notz!" Kiba backhanded Ino's hold and smiling walked over to a woman a couple of decades to old for him. He reach around her, grabbing her melons with each hand, giving them a hard squeeze. The woman screeched out in shock, a guy she was talking to pushed Kiba off her, which Kiba in his drunk mind did the only thing he could by retaliated by pushing back the older male.

Kiba's friends just watched as Kiba was dragged away by a older male. The group went back to talking. Ino was about to say something when Chouji came over.

"Hey, your supposed to be watching Kiba!" Ino pointed a accusing finger at the overweight male.

"I am." He said right back at her.

"But he's wasted!" She pushed her finger to his chubby cheek.

"No. He thinks his wasted. I gave him non alcoholic drinks." He shrugged with a big grin on his face.

"Did you tell him he wasn't drinking alcohol?" Nara asked.

"Nope. And I'm glad I didn't." He replied happily.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZOO!!!!" Kiba yelled out from the top of the staircase, his fists waving in the air. The older man tried to get Kiba to stop but the boy pushed him away. He quickly moved over to the railing, he tossed over a leg and with shout as he made his way down. People at the bottom gasp of shock.

Kiba was once again out of their sights.

Chouji laughed.

Ino rubbed her forehead.

Nara looked away with a tiny smirk.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

Someone suddenly walk pass Chouji with bright lime green eyes. Sasuke's eyes followed the person, for some unknown reason Sasuke thought about following him. He could feel something big was about to happen it he followed his guy. He did just that, leaving his friends to wonder why he left.

"Don'z toucz mea!" Sasuke heard Kiba yelled out. Kiba was probably being forced to calm down by the other party goers.

Sasuke didn't pay much attention after that even though he heard more screams from Kiba. Sasuke was on a mission, a mission he didn't quite fully understand. All he know was he had to follow his guy. The lime green fellow walk to the entrance. He leaned near a wall that was close by the doors. Sasuke leaned on a different wall that was beside and in front of the stranger, he had never met before.

His cold lime green eyes scanned the crowded room. He turned his head and saw black and equally cold eyes watching him. The guy didn't seem to mind as he went back to looking at the crowds.

The guy seem to be waiting for someone. The lime green eyes shifted to his watch and then to the entrance. His fingers tapped against his skin with boredom.

And all at once it happened. A blond bomb shell entered, spiky blond hair shaped his head frame. He wore cargo black satin pants with a matching jacket, and a dark orange shirt underneath to add to his all stunning body. Sasuke could tell he had an inch over the blond, that's when he realized he had blue sparkling eyes.

The blond saw the red haired leaning on the wall and walk over to him. Not once had the blond's smile failed. Sasuke was memorized by one single smile.

"Wyooh You can'z catcz mea beacuz imz the gingerz breadzz ma'n!" Kiba came running in front of Sasuke, he was bare naked. His arms in the air, with a stupid laughing smile. A group of men followed behind the streaker. Kiba run outside where it was cold and would probably make his little fellow shrink even more then it already was.

The blond and the red hair eye's followed Kiba until they could no longer see him anymore. He heard the blond say, "Hoo, he's going to have a monster headache in the morning." The blond nodded to the red head to follow him.

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and stalk the two boys, mainly the blond. He watch the two males stop by the beverage table. The blond held up two fingers and the guy from the behind the table gave exactly that amount.

Sasuke edged closer, how was he suppose to get closer without letting the blond notice his presence. He tried remembering how his fan girls did it, but that wouldn't help, he always noticed every one of them. They always messed it up at the end, some by tripping over something, other's by wearing bright colors that shouldn't be worn if one was going to stalk a hunk. This blond was definitely a hunk to Sasuke.

The blond took the two drinks and handed one over to his companion. They moved out of the way when other people wanted drinks for themselves.

Sasuke stood near some old men smoking, a blanket of smoke covering the ceiling. Sasuke watched the blond began to move again. For the first time Sasuke was _The Stalker._ It was different, and yet the same. Different because he was the follower, the same because some crazy person stalked the hottie.

Sasuke stalked behind them, the trio made their way over to the staircase. Up they went with Sasuke a few feet behind them, hopefully he was doing this right.

There was another whole room up here. Many people standing around, drinking, smoking, talking, and other's tried singing along with the music.

The trio didn't stop to socialize they pressed on. A wide and long hall is where they went. Chairs with people in them, some leaning heavily on both side of the walls.

"Do you need help with that?" A husky voice called out beside Sasuke. Sasuke, for the first time he looked away from the blond to a guy talking to him. The man's eyes was trained on his lower reign, Sasuke followed the man's gazed.

There was camping in his pants. His dick made a tent for protection and probably the soars of heat to keep them balls warm. Sasuke palm his erection in his hands. The guy beside him got more horny and walked over to him. He moved in and eventually invaded Sasuke's personal space. Sasuke's arm shot out, bunching up the guys shirt. Sasuke's eyes were murdering as he looked into the other male's whimpering eyes.

"I'll be leaving you alone now." The coward broke free from the Uchiha's grip and fled behind him. Sasuke then covered his throbbing piece with both hands once again. He looked to find the blond. Crap! Sasuke got distracted and now the blond's gone.

Sasuke sighed and walk on. He rounded the corner but there was to many people blocking the way. He had to find a place...with a lot of privacy for him...to...relieve himself.

Sasuke eyes caught a door to his right that look inviting. Basically the door was screaming for him to get in and whip that cock out and go to town on it. He rushed inside only to be stop by the sight of two males, the room was being occupied by the blond and the red head. They both stood talking about something when a raven entered.

He forgot to re-cover his tent.

"Are you looking for a place to put that?" Naruto smirked at his witty comment.

"Yea. And I just found one. But you have to open it a bit more wide." Hahaha Sasuke's witty too.

The red head chuckled. "I'll be leaving the two of you alone." Gaara walked over to another door. The door opened up to the hallway where Sasuke discover his erection.

The red head was gone leaving the two of them...alone.

"You want to talk about baseball?" Naruto suggested.

Silence.

"The Red Sox's are awesome this year." Naruto commented. It was his favorite team after all.

Silence.

"Its not working, is it?" Naruto then got a wicked ideal, Naruto shrugged and thought, _alright!_ "Cars explosive, rocket's going off, bombs going off, and old faithful going up."

"What's with the stuff bursting?" Sasuke thought about covering his member, but he quickly discarded that thought. He didn't want this blond to think he was embarrassed.

Naruto stalk over to the brunet. Naruto's nose was pressed against the side of the other boy's nose, his palms were placed next to the raven's head. "Huh. I don't know?" Sasuke eyes stared at the blue eyes that was pointing down. Why was everyone looking at his erection tonight? Did they think he was big? No that couldn't be it. Was Kami-sama handing him sex? Yay, he was a winner this time.

Sasuke's cock seem to grow, the head knew where the moist mouth was and he intended to get in.

Sasuke's hand came up faster than he'd anticipated, he pushed the blond arm away from his head and moved out from under him.

Naruto roughly pushed Sasuke back against the door. "You were stalking me." Naruto pushing his own body against Sasuke's.

"Listen...um."

"Naruto." Naruto filled him in.

"Sasuke." Sasuke nodded. "Listen Naruto I didn't mean to."

"It was really cute." His voice whispered.

"Ah Fuck!" Sasuke yelped. Naruto's hand was faster then the eye, palming Sasuke's knot in his hand. He rubbed the cloth up and down. He was doing it real slow. Naruto unzipped and then unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, pushing them off his hips, then he grabs a handful of the raven's ass. Naruto immediately attached the pale neck. Naruto detached himself as he slowly kneeled, rubbing his lips to Sasuke's silk black shirt, bunching up his shirt as his hands moved to Sasuke's sides. His tongue slipped out, licking upwards at Sasuke's treasure trail. His tongue moved to the rim of Sasuke's boxers, getting his tongue under the cloth before taking it in between his teeth, he pulled back and let the fabric go.

It snapped against the pale flesh.

Naruto hand's moved upwards, gripping the back of the boxers and slide them down across Sasuke's ass. Sasuke's cock bent down, it was trapped in the boxers but as soon as the boxers hit a certain point, it popped out, smacking right into Naruto's under jaw. The head skimmed his Adam's apple lightly.

Sasuke's slammed his back into the door behind him when his cock slammed into Naruto's lower jaw. Naruto 'mmm' and pulled back his head, the entire time his eyes never left the raven's face. Sasuke eyes couldn't look down, he knew Naruto was staring up at him.

Naruto was then making him wait, he wanted the brunette's eyes on him when he engulfed his hardened flesh. "Sasuke?" Naruto huffed on the dick standing proudly in front of him.

Sasuke flinched from the hot air that felt like it surrounded his knot. He still refused to look down. Kami-sama is one true meanie. First no sex, now sex but he had to watch this with his embarrassment that scaled off his chart.

"Sasuke?" Naruto hand slip up the hardened flesh, his hand formed around the top, his thumb rubbing the slit. He did it a few more times. "Look at me." Naruto uttered strongly.

"W-Why?" Sasuke breathing began to get uneven.

"Because it turns me on." Naruto's tongue slipped out, his jaw relaxed, his tongue flattened on his bottom lip. Naruto watched Sasuke's face change from different emotions.

Sasuke hesitantly glances down at the smirking blond.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's cock down, making it straighten out towards his mouth. Naruto moved in, his flattened tongue creased the tip, massaging the underside before taking it completely into his mouth, he had made sure Sasuke was still watching him before he deep throated him.

Naruto, still had Sasuke's cock inside his mouth he began swallow several times, before pulling back to suckle the head. Naruto's own arousal strained against his cargo pants, Naruto brought the other hand to rub at his painful hardened dick.

Naruto roughly jerked himself and sucked as hard at he could, gripping the base of Sasuke's cock as he began to bobble his head on the now moistened cock.

Sasuke's hands shot out to grip something, all he found was silky hair, his eyes watching his cock disappear into the lips around him, he groaned at the sight. That's when he noticed Naruto was gripping his own arousal. Naruto popped the dick from his mouth, he moved his hand away from his member, the swiftly stood up, brushing the locks from Sasuke eyes with the hand that he'd been jerking off in. His hand then moved to the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Naruto backed away with him still pulling Sasuke right along with him.

Naruto knew there was a chair somewhere behind him, he just didn't know when he was going to find it.

"Oof!" Naruto let out as he flop down on a red cushioned chair. He looked up to Sasuke, wondering if he was getting some chair sex! Sasuke looked flustered. "Just straddle me." Naruto said as he started unbelting his pants, he got frustrated with the button so he just tore it off, his zipper flying down. One of his hand dig into his boxers, he produced his erection for the raven to see.

Swollen and leaking precum the little solider stood proudly against his blond curls and navel. Sasuke blinked a few times before he straddled the blonds legs. Sasuke's hands gripped each armrest and he moved to sit on the other male legs. Sasuke's hands slide over the armrest up to Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto hands laced around Sasuke waist, pulling his closer. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's neck.

Naruto leaned forward, gently kissing the boy in front of him, his head moved to the side, he was trying to get his tongue into his stalker, a few licks, and sucks. Naruto then allowed Sasuke control of the kiss, he felt the other getting carried away.

Naruto felt the arms around him pull him closer into the kiss. Sasuke's head pushed him back, Naruto had to kiss upwards, the raven simply wouldn't allow Naruto to break free from the kiss that Sasuke was now in full control of, not that Naruto wanted to stop him, but there was to much tongue for him to handle. So with his hands sliding up Sasuke's back to his crow hair, he fisted the locks and tugged painfully for him to drop the kiss.

The was a brief second that he was free, he quickly ducked under to latch onto the creamy shoulder. He felt the other boy doing the same.

One of Naruto's hands slipped down to the pale shoulder, he lifted his mouth to smear the slobber onto his fingers. He swiftly brought his two fingers towards a very tight glorious hole. One of his fingers slid across the other males entrance, he then brought the fingers upwards again across the hole, feeling the muscles retract a little. He stopped where he felt a tiny opening. He wiggled at it till it opened up more. He carefully slipped the whole first finger inside the panting boy, he could feel drool sliding down his neck.

The finger rubbed at the inside, wet and smooth, sliding across different areas before it went into motion, slipping out and right back in it went.

"Sasuke look at me." Naruto said whimpering at the feeling.

Kami-sama! Sasuke mentally growled. He didn't reply as he shifted closer to Naruto's shoulder.

"You're uncomfortable?" Naruto sighed and pulled his finger from a hot bottom.

As soon as the finger was gone, Sasuke's head shot up, "Put that back."

Naruto sweat dropped as his finger shot back in.

"AH!" Sasuke breathed as his eyes rolled back in his skull. Naruto's finger hit a nerve, a sweet delicious nerve. Naruto started pushing to one side then another side. Before he knew it Sasuke was ready for finger number two.

And just like that Naruto plunged his middle finger next to his index, scissoring in circles to stretch the hole. Naruto looked like he was avoiding the nerve that Sasuke wanted him to hit, bump, rub, and wiggle. Sasuke just wanted it to be touched, he couldn't care how.

Naruto couldn't care, he just wanted Sasuke's hole to fit around his cock so it wouldn't hurt him. Sasuke would have to wait till he was sheathed inside of him then he would then love to play with Sasuke's prostate.

"Naruto...fuck..do it!" Sasuke muttered. His eye lids were closed. It was beginning to get really annoying, Naruto liked that Sasuke was demanding, but he could do without the closed eyes. How many times did he have to tell crow head to look at him when he was doing stuff to his body?

"Sasuke?" Naruto voice was alarming to Sasuke. "Look. At. Me. And don't close your eyes or look at anything other then my face...or..." Naruto leaned closer, giving Sasuke a peck kiss before adding, "Dick."

Sasuke was pissed, Kami-sama first gave him no sex, somehow he then changed his mind and gave him want he wanted but that ass had to pick this guy who seem to get off on making Sasuke watch when he was about to fuck him.

"Cocky dork."

Naruto eyes widen and turned white. "What did you just say?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke did what he was told about the eyes and he added a dash of his famous 'glare of doom.'

"So you chose to watch me." Naruto smirked.

"As if." Sasuke eyes slowly drifted close. Thus annoying Naruto.

"That's mean." Naruto grumbled.

"Quit sulking." Sasuke said with his eye lids still fully shut.

"I'm not sulking!" Naruto's arm waved in the air. His legs began to kick.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "Stop moving!" His hands grip the armrest.

"Oh, oops, sorry."

"Where are your fingers idiot?" Sasuke fingers clutched into the red leather armrest.

"In your...butt. Oh...Again sorry. I have a temper...well sex temper." Naruto thrusted his fingers to hit Sasuke's nerve to make up for the pain his fingers caused with his 'sex temper.'

"I'll make it up to you." Again his fingers bumped his prostate.

"Nn." Sasuke's mouth latched onto Naruto lips, making Naruto's head bend at the neck. "Take off your clothes." Sasuke demanded in the voice Naruto liked. Naruto immediately striped off his jacket, using only one hand, but he had to pull his fingers out and his jacket would be free to be toss away.

Naruto was done preparing his hole for his cock, hopefully it was loose enough for him to slide in like a glove, a warm glove he meant add. Naruto took hold of Sasuke back and butt, hoisting him up. Sasuke legs instinctively wrap around Naruto's hips.

"O crap!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Sasuke sighed in confused. Sasuke was wondering, was Naruto thinking about something else or somewhere he should be?

"My pants fell down, hold on." Naruto shifted his feet a little, trying to get one foot from his pants and if he accomplished that he'd be alright.

"How am I still turned on?" Sasuke laughed on the inside, this situation, him perched on another males hips, and the blond couldn't walk because his pants fell to his ankles, trapping him and them from going to a bed that was clearly behind Naruto and the chair.

"Got it!" Naruto yelled in triumph. Sasuke could hear and feel the pants being flung from the blond's right leg.

"Just take me to the bed and fuck me already." Sasuke muttered in annoyance.

"Yes your majesty, as you command." Naruto rudely teased.

"Servant what did I just say?"

"I'm sooo going to hurt your rear." Naruto slowly shook his head.

"I command you not to." He growled in a low voice.

"God with your attitude, I'll probably be screaming your majesty." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "losing erection." It wasn't true, he just wanted things to move more quickly.

Naruto stormed over to the neatly made bed, with throw pillows against the back board, he didn't even think about dropping Sasuke gently. Naruto loosened his hold on Sasuke and threw him onto the bed, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, with a few bounces before Sasuke laid flatly on the bed. Naruto stood in between the spread legs. He reached the bottom of his dark orange shirt and slid it very slow off his body, he was trying to give Sasuke a little strip tease. Naruto still had on his boxers partly, they were lowered under his erection, only his balls were covered up.

Sasuke moved his elbows underneath him to watch the little show that was preforming in front of him. Sasuke looked down his body to his erection, it was still hard, that was new for him, usually his boner subsided by now and yet it wasn't. He was finally going to cum at the hands of someone beside his right hand.

Naruto hands shot out, moving Sasuke by the underside of both kneecaps, and dragged his body closer to his erection.

The blond then crawled over Sasuke's legs and over his torso. A bump was felt at his entrance, a bump turned into a thrust. The tight ring sucked the head in, and plunged further into the boys ass.

"Agh." Sasuke grunted, he didn't know if the cock was fully in, but he did know his dick was losing the hard on.

Sasuke arms were over his head, griping the fabric, he was trying to find something that was a turn on, but it was kind of hard when there's a penis inside him, twitching around.

Naruto was fully in, he just didn't think he could move. He leaned down, mouth open, kissing the chest that still had his shirt on. He lifted his knee up onto the bed, giving him move leverage, his other foot was planted on the floor, his arms hooked around Sasuke's legs, holding them open and around his hips.

The little twitches were begin to subside, and the blond was busy sucking above Sasuke's right nipple, soaking his shirt with saliva.

"Mo...ve!" Sasuke pleaded.

"I would....but I can't." Naruto frowned against Sasuke chest. He tried pulling back, but the hole was a bit to constricting on his shifted. Naruto quickly moved his hand to Sasuke's half-harden penis, jerking him off to loosen the hold. He wanted to move but couldn't, he simply couldn't.

"Ah...Kami..Finally." Naruto said once he felt the hole start to loosen up. He could finally move around, shifting up and down to make sure the pressure was off his dick.

"Uhh..uh." Sasuke voice shook. He was mix between needy, and horny....but mostly horny.

Naruto shifted his cock from the raven's hole, he did a quick short thrust to test the hole for him to pound into the tightness. He received a very soft but not to loud moan. "You ok?" Naruto's eyes were rolled back into his eyelids.

Sasuke gave a small but vicious growl, "for the love of Kami just fucking do it!" Sasuke's legs wrapped around Naruto's hips, he pulled Naruto forward into his ass. If he ever died in the next year and went to heaven to met Kami-sama, he'd better keep one eye open while he slept. 'Cause this was bullshit, he had to thrust back into the blond guy.

The blond let out a deep chuckled, "alright. You asked for it." Naruto slammed into hips forward, impaling the brunt with his cock over and over. He shifted in his mid thrust, the next time he thrusted in he hit Sasuke's prostate dead on with his head of his arousal.

Sasuke voice shifted upwards, his head pressed even more into the bed, his hair bunched up behind him. He wasn't much of a screamer. He made up for it in ordering Naruto on what to do....Naruto always did the opposite of his orders though.

"Naruto." Sasuke uttered softly. He really didn't know if Naruto heard.

Naruto thrusted into him again hitting the spot, that sends Sasuke's head back, pressing even harder into the mattress. Sasuke hands slid from over his head to the side of his body gripping the covers in his hands.

Naruto quickly pulled out to thrust back in, repeatedly hitting the other boy's prostate. Naruto dragged his other leg to kneel on the bed, leaning heavily onto the body blow him, he thrusted back in.

Naruto began his power thrusting, moving one of his hands down in between Sasuke's thighs, his hand moving over Sasuke's cock and pushing down and rubbing roughly.

Sasuke bit his lip, his gripped and pulled the fabric closer to his body. Naruto started grunting and occasionally moaning, 'your majesty.'

A loud shout of 'servant' erupted from his mouth while his insides squeezed and locked onto the cock buried deep within him. His seed shot from him, running down the blonds hand and splashing onto his stomach.

Right after Sasuke cummed and a few more deep and so good hard thrusts, Naruto shuddered against Sasuke, soft whimpers falling from his mouth and sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

Naruto laid his head against Sasuke's chest, giving him time to calm his breathing. "Did you just scream servant?" Naruto steadily asked

"Uh-huh." Sasuke breathed out in a puff.

Naruto glared, "I'll be taking this back now." He pulled out his dick from the snot nose boy, he leaned back on his knees.

"Come here." Sasuke finger motioned for him to get over here, cuddle and do whatever he wanted.

Sasuke was to cute for him to resist to long for the golden hair boy. He watched Sasuke's elbows move under him, raising. Naruto chuckled and moved in to kiss the ebony.

"And this is the guest room it was ref-" A tour guide walk into their room just where Gaara left. The tour people blushed and giggled, they saw Naruto's back and ass, they only could see Sasuke's legs on each side of the blond's hips.

"Boys!" She guided fists to her hips.

"Yo Mrs. Haruno." Naruto called out, his right hand waved over his left shoulder.

She sweetly turn to her group, "I think we should take this tour elsewhere." Once they were gone, Mrs. Haruno stop in the door way, looking back at them, "put on some clothes and get out." She then left.

A deep chuckle broke the silence. Sasuke gazed shifted back to Naruto, he was pulling away from him. His hands went to his boxers, one of his hands wiped the cum that still lingered on his shaft and wiped it on the flower comforter. He placed his soft penis into his black and grey boxers.

Sasuke elbows gave out, falling back on the blankets, he didn't want to leave. He stared up at the ceiling before he knew it clothes were being tossed to land on his head. He growled from underneath what he could tell was his clothes.

Sasuke's hand moved up, gripping each clothe in between his fingers, he swiftly yanked them to his side. He looked over to Naruto to see he already had his pants on, his arms were in his orange shirt, pulling it over his head. He then bent down picking up his jacket. Slipping one arm through before looking over at Sasuke still unclothed before slipping his other arm through.

"Are you going to get dressed or do you _need_ my help?" Said Naruto.

Sasuke let a sound before moving off the bed and dressed himself while Naruto watched. Sasuke was the first to the door with the golden hair boy right behind him.

Naruto slipped his arm around Sasuke waist as they were walking, he moved himself closer to the body in front of him, his other arm followed the first one. They both walk down the stairs, Naruto still wouldn't let go, even if Sasuke was to struggled against the arms, but he wasn't, he allowed himself to be held. Sasuke moved to a wall, where he first leaned on before the red hair came. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were still there. It was like nothing had every happen.

"Who's this you brought with you Sasuke?" Ino voice purred.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke replied. His whole body got the trembles, he looked away from the smirking girl.

"Naruto... Uzumaki?" Ino asked the blond.

The golden hair boy nodded.

"You know him?" Sasuke turned his head to the blond to glare.

"I don't know her." Naruto added once the brunette's glare was on him. He just shrugged and held Sasuke tighter. His legs widened a little before laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Why was he always clingy after he had sex?

"I know Sakura, that's how I know him Sasuke." Ino inspected her finger nails for dirt and then looked back up to the hugging boys.

"Sakura?" The raven asked.

"You know that woman who interrupted us in bed, that's Sakura's mother. Sakura was the one who's throwing this rad party." Said Naruto.

"Mmm." Said Sasuke. Sasuke arms come up, crossing over his chest.

"Hey." Naruto nudged Sasuke with his hips, "Lets go." He whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Ok." Sasuke nodded.

Guiding Sasuke to the entrance. Going outside with Naruto still fully attached to his waist. They were stopped by a police officer right off the stoop. The police officer had a criminal in hand cuffs.

"Does anyone know this streaker?" The male officer asked the boys.

"Kiba?!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Sakusk hei therres yu ar'." Kiba sluggish said.

Sasuke flat glared at him, "Kiba your not drunk. You had non alcoholic drinks."

"I gave him the Breathalyzer. No trace of alcohol in his system. He kept telling me about his friends and this party." The officer gave the boys details of what happen fifteen or so minutes ago.

"Wait! You're all saying I'm _not_ drunk!" Kiba blinked, his eyes shifted to the officer and to the boys and then down to relished he was still butt naked, he wanted to cover himself, he just couldn't, not with his hands cuffed anyway.

"Ah fuck." Kiba shifted uneasy. "I'm going to kill Chouji. That fat-" Kiba lost his words, he was seeing red.

"Have a nice night you two." Naruto called out from behind Sasuke, pushing Sasuke to walk again.

"Your just going to leave me!" Kiba shout. His fake drunkenness left his mind, he didn't want the cops to take him inside, where he made a compete fool of himself and he was still naked, come on!

Sasuke tried to stop Naruto but then the boy made a good point. "Your friends would take care of him."

Sasuke smirked at what Naruto said. He then looked up at the sky, just then a star twinkled at him. He quietly chuckled to himself.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks for the great lay. And probably something more._ Sasuke blew a bang out of his eye. Naruto kept pushing him from behind towards his apartment.

The End.


End file.
